PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (Fan Version)
PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale is a crossover fighting video game developed by SuperBot Entertainment, in conjunction with SCE Santa Monica Studio, and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita video game consoles. The game was released in November 2012. Game development began in 2009 with a creative team that included members from Sony Development Team. Omar Kendall, formerly a designer on the UFC series, the Backyard Wrestling franchise, and X-Men: Next Dimension, assumed the role of director for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale after joining SuperBot Entertainment.3 After three years of development and being delayed from its initial October 2012 release, the game was released in November 2012. Announced that made third-party characters in 2013. The game received reviews that ranged from average to generally favorable. Critics praised the game's multiplayer components and gameplay mechanics, but the game was criticized for its lack of content and presentation. More than a million copies of the game were sold upon launch. Sold to new release as PlayStation 4 goes HD Remastered in 2014 with Microsoft Windows. Gameplay PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale is a fighting game, similar to the style of Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. series. Up to four players can battle each other using characters from various Sony franchises such as God of War, PaRappa the Rapper, Infamous, and Sly Cooper. There are, however, differences in how opponents are defeated. During the game, players damage other players to receive "AP" orbs that build up a power meter at the bottom of the screen (these orbs can also be found on the stage over the course of the match). Earning enough power allows players to use one of three levels of special attacks named "Super Moves" which can be used to defeat opponents and earn points. The game features cross-platform play between the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita versions.4 The game features a traditional single-player arcade mode, in which players must defeat several randomly selected opponents, followed by a character-specific rival battle and, ultimately, a battle against the game's main antagonist and final boss, Polygon Man, the former mascot for the Sony PlayStation in North America.5 Multiplayer modes include time-based matches, where players compete to achieve the most kills within a time limit, stock based matches, where players attempt to be the last one standing, and kill-limit matches, where players compete to be the first to reach a certain number of kills. The game also features a single-player challenge mode, in which players attempt to complete specific objectives. Completing matches and fulfilling objectives with a character will gain them experience points; leveling up a character will unlock bonuses such as in-game costumes, victory animations, and profile icons. Stages and items Along with the chance of varying playable characters, PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale also comes with a range of items and levels influenced by various PlayStation franchises. The game features 14 different arenas for battle, with elements in each one that can damage characters and cause them to lose AP. Each stage is based on a combination of two games, such as "Sandover Village" (based on Jak and Daxter and Hot Shots Golf), "Dreamscape" (based on LittleBigPlanet and Buzz!), "Stowaways" (based on Uncharted and BioShock Infinite), and "Hades" (based on God of War and Patapon).6 As time passes, a stage's second representation takes hold, usually introducing a map hazard into the level. In addition, there are several item pick-ups that can be utilized by players, such as the Hedgehog Grenade from Resistance, the Gravity Shield from Wipeout, Baumusu's Axe from Rise of the Kasai, and Razor Claws from Ratchet & Clank. These items can be used to augment a player or do damage to an opponent. Plot A mysterious entity arrives and uses "time holes" to scatter everyone across different points in the history of PlayStation. Heroes, during their journey, must overcome various hybrid versions of their worlds, encountering dangers still stronger than them and other characters, intent to discover this mysterious character and restore their worlds to a state of normalcy. Only one can reach the mysterious threat that awaits them and obtain its power. After a series of fights with other characters, the player discovers that Polygon Man is responsible for bringing all the characters together from their worlds and forcing them to fight each other in order to turn them into his minions. After Polygon Man is defeated, the player absorbs his power and their character returns to their own world, where they receive their own ending and is shown what they do with their newfound power (Good or Evil). Characters Playable * Chimera (Resistance) * Col. Radec (Killzone) * Cole MacGrath (InFAMOUS) * Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Dart Feld (The Legend of Dragoon) * Fat Princess (Fat Princess) * Jak & Daxter (Jak and Daxter) * Kratos (God of War) * Nariko (Heavenly Sword) * Nathan Drake (Uncharted) * PaRappa (PaRappa the Rapper) * Ratchet & Clank (Ratchet & Clank) * Rau Utu (The Mark of Kri) * Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) * Sir Daniel (Medievil) * Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) * Spike (Ape Escape) * Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) * Spyro the Dragon (Skylanders) * Wander (Shadow of the Colossus) Unlockable * Aarbron (Shadow of the Beast) * Abe (Oddworld) * Arc (Arc the Lad) * Blasto (Blasto) * Calypso (Twisted Metal) * Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) * Emmett Graves (Starhawk) * Gabriel Logan (Syphon Filter) * Jennifer Tate (Primal) * Jodie Holmes (Beyond: Two Souls) * Kat (Gravity Rush) * Lammy (PaRappa the Rapper) * Nathan Hale (Resistance) * Qwark (Ratchet & Clank) * Rudy Roughnight (Wild Arms) * Stealth Elf (Skylanders) * Tigershark (Invizimals) * Toro Inoue (Doko Demo Issyo) * Traveler (Journey) * Zeus (God of War) DLC * Croc (Croc: Legend of the Gobbos) * Iota (Tearaway) * Joel & Ellie (The Last of Us) * Juan Aguacate (Guacamelee!) * Kutaro (Puppeteer) * Lil & Laarg (Escape Plan) * Patapon (Patapon) * Sorcerer (The Dark Sorcerer) * Skelzor (Uncharted) * Tag (ModNation Racers) * Tomba (Tomba!) * Zeke Dunbar (InFAMOUS) Third-Party Characters * Big Daddy (Bioshock) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Gex (Gex) DLC * Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) * James Hopkins (Bully) * Issac Clarke (Dead Space) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Sora (Kingdom Heart) * Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) [DLC Stages Starter # Alden's Tower # Black Rock Stadium # Boss Arena # Columbia # Dreamscape # Dojo # Franzea # Hades # Invasion # Metropolis # Paris # Pac-Maze # Rival Arena # San Francisco # Sandover Village # Stowaways # Time Station Unlockable # Chamber of the Flame # Fearless # Freeway # Hekseville Town # Mount Olympus # Shrine of Shirley # Tau Volantis # The Graveyard Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale